nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
StrikerS Sound Stage X
, commonly shorted to just 'Sound Stage X', is an Audio CD whose plot takes place a three years after ''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and mostly focuses on the characters first introduced in the third season. Summary Sound Stage X begins with a Mariage killing an archaeologist, the sixth in a series of similar murders. Enforcer Teana Lanster along with her assistant Runessa are transferred to the case and arrive to Mid-Childa. They are greeted by Ginga Nakajima, who was also assigned to the case. Per chance, they run into Subaru, who is on her day off and arranges for Erio Mondial and Caro Ru Lushe to come back from Supools. Teana visits the murder scene and finds an Ancient Belkan proverb scribbled on the wall. She asks the Saint Church for help, and Otto accepts and heads to the Infinity Library. The narration briefly cuts to Schach Nouera and Sein escorting a group of pilgrims. Back to Subaru and Teana, the two are reminiscing about the old times while Runessa discusses the JS Incident with Ginga and Genya Nakajima leaves to visit the four Numbers he adopted. The scene cuts to Mariage, who seems to be looking for "Ixpellia". Teana and Runessa arrive at the scene and try to predict where it will strike again. Erio and Caro arrive to Mid-Childa. The scene changes to a man named Toredia who suspects that he will be the next victim of Mariage. Mariage attacks another person and a fire breaks out. Subaru, Erio, and Caro arrive at the scene to discover that Mariage has force her victim to commit suicide and that she is looking for "Ix", with Toredia, indeed, being her next target. Teana catches up with Mariage on the roof of the burning building. Mariage states that there are more of her kind, transforms into a mass of black liquid and explodes, almost killing Teana. In the aftermath, Subaru is assigned to the case by her commander. At the beginning of Disc 2, Otto and Vivio Takamachi are at the Infinity Library and discover that "Ix" and the Mariage are legendary figures from before the Saint King Unification War. Since the files are in Ancient Belkan, Vivio sends them to Agito, who stays at Lutecia Alpine's house, for translation. The file reads that the Mariage are gaining numbers under the command of "Ix", the Dark King Ixpellia. Lutecia and Agito suggest that Jail Scaglietti may know more about the case. Meanwhile, Erio and Caro have received permission to work on the case, reuniting the four former Forwards once again. At the same time, Alto Krauetta brings Vice Gransenic and Runessa towards their next destination. Mariage arrives at Toredia's empty house and finds a tape recorder. Characters * Agito * Lutecia Alpine * Vice Gransenic * Ixpellia * Alto Krauetta * Teana Lanster * Caro Ru Lushe * Mariage * Erio Mondial * Genya Nakajima * Ginga Nakajima * Subaru Nakajima * Schach Nouera * Otto * , Teana's assistant * Jail Scaglietti * Sein * Vivio Takamachi * , Mariage's target Category:Media